Kragmoore
Kragmoore Kragmoore is a kingdom far west of the Crying Isles. It is famously known as a godless land. It is currently under the Republic ruling of the Council of Kragmoore. Kragmoore is made up of several islands, with two main north and south lands connected by a massive bridge called Krag's Gate. There is no race that takes majority of the population, Kragmoore is the most diverse land in all of Zagrat. History Early History The kingdom of Kragmoore is named after the dwarven family Krag who set out from their homes in search of new lands during the Age of Stars. They found that these islands were ruled by gods who had enslaved the giants and the elves that lived here. Shirle, leader of the Krags, united the giants and the elves. Together they banished and killed the gods. Starrack After Krag came the descendants of Krag, the Starrack known as the family of the cosmos. They reigned over the land for a long time until the War of the Lovers occurred. There was a conflict between the King and Queen. Queen Ellandra sought to level the Sacred Forest Fuhin in hopes of expansion while King Viktor was against this. Things were quiet until Ellandra went behind his back to try and level the forest. The poachers were killed by those who called themselves the “Protectors of Fuhin.” The King claimed he did not order anyone to kill any men, but he did order the forest to be watched. The Queen blamed the King for the death of her men and her anger grew worse. War broke out and Ellandra went north to Krag's Gate. Their daughter Katerina (Daughter of the Cosmos, Flower Star) was well loved throughout the land and was against this whole war. She was sent to Dawnstone in the south to be away from it all. The War ended when the forces of the King and Queen fought in the Emerald plains and Katerina flew in to try and stop it. The King and Queen were present on the field when this happened. A loose arrow found their daughter and she dropped instantly. Everyone stopped fighting. First hand accounts say that all the soldiers slowly dropped their weapons like a ripple on the battlefield. The King and Queen wondered what the commotion was about, and they were led to the body of their daughter. Together they buried their daughter in the Emerald plains, and a temple was built there in her memory. After the burial they were never seen from again. The Starracks went north towards the giant homes where they lived out their lives. Loyalists known as the Starmarch wait in hope that they come back to rule. The Curse It has been 20 years since the war of the lovers. It was 10 years ago since the last baby was born, and all the elves have disappeared from the lands. Cities and Towns Ilmosthtu The Capital of Kragmoore. It is the oldest city of the land, built originally by the slaves of the gods. The Council of Kragmoore reside here in Fort Nova which is located within the city walls. Fort Nova was formerly the home of the Starrack. It is now known as the Crystal City, as the aftermath with the war against the gods riddled the city with crystals. The walls are made of old graying stone, dark and sturdy encompassing this gigantic city. Countless crystals of varying size and color, some the size of large trees, can be seen protruding from the ground, towering over some buildings while the newer structures are built around these crystals. Dawnstone The second largest city in Kragmoore. It was originally called Kragstone when the elves and dwarves built it together to commemorate their shared history. The city took the name of Dawnstone, sometime before the Age of Iron, when the city and the lands around it turned orange. It is also known as the City of the Daughter, as it was the late Princess Katerina's favorite place in all of Kragmoore. Lady Jhoan Rhed is the current head of Dawnstone. She resides in the Blazekeep. Westfall Westfall is a small fishing town on the South West coast of Kragmoore. It is built on a cliff by the sea. It is known to be the first place the Krags docked their ships. Ramanus is the current Mayor of Westfall. Fuhin The sacred forest and home of the Elves before they mysteriously disappeared without a trace. It is rumored they took their city to the Feywild to escape the curse. The fabled hero Andjuriel was raised and trained here. Krag's Gate The bridge that connects the northern island and southern island of Kragmoore. It was built by the giants under the instruction of the dwarves, who were masters of building gigantic structures. This bridge's main purpose was to bring the giants south to join the fight against the gods. Balter Bloodmoor is the current commander of Krag's Gate. Eaton Eaton was a small farming village on the island before its three volcanoes erupted, destroying the whole village. The survivors built their new homes by the shore on stilts and docks. The ruins of the town can still be seen from the beach, and only one man lived by the base of the volcanoes. Maslow Grein, also known as the Collector, lived in a mansion by the base of the volcanoes, until recently they erupted again. His mansion was destroyed, but most of the village survived the disaster. Crestal Crestal is a quaint village that is doing very well for themselves despite the curse. Residents of the town say it is because they have a child beneath the town that suffer for them so they may thrive. Category:Locations